


stay

by scftsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Rushed, highkey just a spur of the moment thing, idk how to tag, idk what this is tbh, mentions of jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftsun/pseuds/scftsun
Summary: The moon leaves and the sun longs for him.





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is highkey just a blob of writing I didn't even proofread. I actually was writing this based of an irl concept experience-ish... The person I lowkey based Hyuck on actually called me while I was writing this so lmaooo,, anyway! I hope you enjoy this!

A gush of cold artificial wind blew past and it brushed against Mark’s cheeks. The sun from outside was shining brightly, almost blinding him.  _ Sun.  _ It’s funny how something so simple to so many people can mean so much to someone once it’s given a meaning. The raven-haired boy didn’t want to be reminded anything of the past. But what was he doing here? In the instrument store? He wouldn’t know why either. 

 

_ “Markie! Play me a song!” A short chestnut-haired boy pleads.  _

 

Slender fingers pressed against the keyboard as Mark plays random chords of ‘Clocks’ by Coldplay. 

 

_ “... and nothing else compares.” a voice as sweet and soft as honey sings. _

 

_ Why  _ was Mark here?  _ Stupid _ . He calls himself. Stupid for coming here, stupid for reminding himself memories that should’ve been buried years ago. Stupid for letting himself fall in love, stupid for--

 

“Sir, would you like some assistance?” a staff worker peers forward,

 

“Ah, no it’s okay. Just looking around, I’ll be going now.” The Canadian says.

 

As he struts out of the store Mark looks down on his watch, 6:49 pm, it reads. A grunt escapes his mouth, there was still so much time to waste before he meets his friends. The tall boy shoves his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and shifts around to walk down the street.

 

_ “You have such long legs, Markie! I can’t keep up!” The sun-like boy whines as he skip-runs to catch up. _

 

_ “Not my fault you’re a tiny baby!” The older boy sticks his tongue out. _

 

The boy lets out a sigh as he shakes his head. While walking down the streets, he would occasionally look into the stores and restaurants he passes by,  _ “Markie look how cute these are!” _

 

_ “Markie! Buy me these! It looks good on me!” _

 

_ “Markie let’s not go in there, that lady just glared at me.” _

 

_ “Markie let’s get matching ones!” _

 

_ “Say ‘ahh’, Markie!” _

 

_ “Markie- “Markie!- “Markie- “Mark-  _

 

“Mark?” A voice calls out, causing the raven-haired boy to stop in his tracks.  _ No. It can’t be. _

 

“Mark? I know that’s you…” It sounds all too familiar, his voice, tone and pitch. The older boy had memorised it all in his head, kept it there, believing it’ll be the only place he’ll ever hear that voice again. 

 

Honestly speaking, Mark didn’t want to turn around. He was convinced he’d already moved on, but here he was. Less than five metres away from the boy that showed him how to love and made him realise that the person that teaches you how to love could be the same one to take it all away. Could you really blame Mark for not wanting to turn around? Could you blame him for not wanting to see the boy that taught him that loving was the best thing a person could ever do? Mark didn’t want to turn around. He already promised himself he would move on. He already assured that he did. He said to himself that he would push away any chance of ever seeing  _ him  _ while he was still hung up on their past.

 

The older closed his eyes, pressed it to shut, took a deep breath and exhaled as he spun around opening his eyes once more. His eyes land on a pair of dark brown orbs stare back at him. Moles in the alignment of the Ursa minor constellation perfectly placed on the shorter boy’s left cheek tracing down to his neck. His honey-dew skin glistens as the sun sets, giving the sun-like boy a shining effect, making him look like an angel. 

 

“Hey Donghyuck, what’re you doing here?” the older boy manages to utter aloud,

 

“I’m guessing Jaemin didn’t tell you… Well uh, I’m on my way to the city to meet… Well, you and the rest of the gang.” The angel-looking boy speaks out softly. 

 

“Oh,” was the only thing that Mark could say. “Are you heading to the train station right now?” Donghyuck crooks his head to the side as he asks. Heat travels up Mark’s ears,  _ damn it, anything he does is adorable _ , the older furiously screams at himself internally. 

 

Nodding seemed like the safest way out, to respond, and that’s exactly what Mark does. The younger smiles at him as he walks by the raven-haired boy’s side. What had started with a night walk with his memories, was replaced by an awkward silence-filled walk next to the person Mark was trying to forget. 

 

\--

 

The night ran smoother than expected, although the moments of awkwardness couldn’t be avoided considering all of their friends were dating each other. Now here Mark was. On the train. At midnight. With a head on his shoulder. More specifically the boy he’s been trying to convince himself, he’s over. 

 

See, Mark believed he was over Donghyuck. He really truly was, or so thought apparently, because all it took was a night with him and everything Mark had been trying to push away mentally came crashing back down. The way Donghyuck giggled whenever he would tease his friends. How would bite his straw whenever he got a drink. The way Donghyuck bites his bottom lips when their friends would bring up an uncomfortable topic and the way he would tap his right foot behind his left when he was standing in line to order something. Everything came back. 

 

\--

 

When the train reached their stop, Mark woke the younger up and the two walked together. 

 

“Hey, can I ask something?” The younger mutters in the tiniest voice possible. 

 

“Shoot.” 

 

A cool breeze of midnight air flies past them but the raven-haired boy couldn’t notice it, maybe it had something to do with his perception of Donghyuck being his sun and always emitting light and warmth. The two were walking side by side, hands almost brushing against each other, feet matching each others’ rhythm of footing. 

 

“Do you think if two people are thinking of the same thing, their thought would be bound to come true?” Donghyuck’s voice never failed to soothe Mark’s ears. 

 

“Maybe so, I mean it depends I guess. Anyway, here’s you.” 

 

Donghyuck walks up ahead of Mark and looks back, that exact moment, the moonlight gleams and reflects the former’s eyes. “Good night Markie.” The younger gleefully cheers out then runs off into his building. Mark bites the inside of his cheeks as he tries to hold back his tears, “couldn’t you have stayed?” he breathes out as he closes his eyes.    
  


 

The dark haired boy stands there for a while before aggressively brushing his tears off and starts to walk off, without knowing that on the second floor of the building was his sun, looking down at him as tears desperately falling one after the other, “all you had to do was ask me to stay.” 


End file.
